Take me away
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: Shinichi has never know what's it like to have a proper family, but when Kaito KID comes and takes her, along with Pandora away from the black organization, Shinichi will get a taste of real life. loosely based off of tangled, fem Shinichi and AU rated T for later chapters and because im paranoid.
1. Escape

Shinichi flinched as she plucked a strand of long, brown hair from her scalp, handing it to Vermouth thru the cell door. She could have just have easily sang the lullaby, but, she was really self conscious about her singing.

"That's a good girl." She cooed, her hand glowing a faint gold. The few grey hairs she had vanished and her face regained its normal porcelain color. Shinichi glared at the older woman as she stalked away, dropping the strand of hair to the tiled floor. None of the other members of the Black Organization got to use Shinichi's hair, and Vermouth only used it to keep herself young, which Shinichi found absolutely disgusting. She grouped around her bedside table for 'the sign of four', and then tried to get as comfy as she could on the rock hard cot, opened the book to a random page, propped it up on her knees', and began to read. She wasn't even two full paragraphs in before shouting erupted in the room.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE TAKES ANYTHING ELSE, JUST KEEP SUBJECT 0 GARDED!" Subject 0, that's what they called Shinichi, subject 0 or 'the girl.'

"B-But what if he takes pando-"

"THEN GARD THAT TOO YOU NITWIT!" _Nitwit, that's a new one_. Shinichi thought, snatching a note that had fluttered by her cell door.

_Tonight, at 12:00,_

_I will steal what rightfully belongs to someone else_

_And whatever else you shouldn't own_

_-KID (doodle)_

Shinichi couldn't help but get excited at reading the note. Nothing ever happened at the Organization, and to have KID come…She shook her head, looking down at her book, picking up where she left off. _You are a detective._ She told herself firmly. _You do not get excited over a thief coming to steal. _Even after scolding herself, she still felt a little excited.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Traps where set up, which in Shinichi's opinion, were never going to work. Guns were handed out to everyone, and guards were placed in front of her cell, and around Pandora. _ It's funny, _thought Shinichi _watching everyone panic. _

"It's almost time!" Shinichi looked at the clock which read 11:59. Everyone went deathly still, looking around the room wildly, while Shinichi kept her eyes locked on the window. He had to come in thru there, as Shinichi hadn't seen anyone acting out of the ordinary. On cue, the window smashed into tiny shards as a pink haze filled the room. When it cleared the white clad thief was standing on top of Pandora's podium, holding the gem, smirking.

"You really need to be quicker." He commented, turning the gem over in his hands, examining it like he would an everyday object. "Oh!" he looked up, as if he suddenly remembered something important. "Your traps!" He snapped his figures, and every trap the Organization had set up went off, this time engulfing the room in a gray haze. Shinichi coughed, waving her had to clear away the smoke, which was working to some extent. The smoke cleared away slower this time, but when it did it revealed KID standing on the window sill, his card gun out, with his finger on the trigger.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I must g-" He cut himself off, his eyes locking with Shinichi's cobalt blue ones. Almost sub consensually, he put the gun back into one of the inside coat pockets, and a grin spread accost his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Me?" KID's grin got bigger. "I just happened to notice that beautifully lady sitting in that insanely un-comfortably looking cell. Shinichi's eyes widened. _He d-doesn't mean me?!_ Vermouth seemed to have that same idea, because she suddenly shouted

"SNAKE! DON'T LET HIM NEAR SUBJECT 0!" Too late, the room was, for the 3dh time, engulfed in smoke, this time a light blue. Shinichi could see thru it enough to see KID knock a few of the men in black out before reaching her cell.

"Hello~!" he said happily, popping up in front of the cell.

"Wonderful job on you magic." Shinichi smirked as KID grinned.

"I'm flattered." He replied, pulling a wire out of his pocket.

"You sunk in early today and disconnected all of the traps, placing smoke bombs around the room." KID looked shocked, and then smiled.

"Very observant, aren't we." Shinichi looked smug and KID chuckled. "So, I managed to find myself a detective stuck in a cell, which is very pretty, and has really long hair and is called 'Subject 0'" a soft click rang out, singling that the lock had been picked.

"Ya, guess you did." KID entered the cell, glancing around before holding out his hand to Shinichi. She was about to take it when a bullet zoomed in between their heads.

"They're getting nasty, aren't they?" KID let out a mock sigh, pulling something out of his pocket. The gun was knocked out of the shootee's hand with a card, then KID started firing at random, which turned out not to be random, because a second later the bags of gold strung up on the ceiling had falling on everyone who was standing.

"They have a lot of that stuff, don't they?" KID had let out a low whistle, pocketing his gun once again. "Well then, ready to go?" Shinichi had looked at him confused, then yelped as he scooped her up, bridal style.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"You want to stay here?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then stop complaining." KID was smiling at her, and then spotted the book on the bedside table.

"Do you want your book?" he asked, at which Shinichi nodded her head, stretching out her arm to grab said book. She then piled most of her hair onto her lap.

"You are not taking her." KID turned his head too see Vermouth standing in the cell doorway, a gun pointed straight at them.

"Riiiight." KID mumbled. Vermouth cocked the hammer back, and just as her pulled the trigger, KID jumped up, landing on Vermouths head, and then jumped off that.

"Maybe now we can leave." But, another bullet zoomed past KID's head at that exact moment. "oh for god's sake!"

"PUT SUBJECT 0 DOWN!"

"Oh, that reminds me!"

"Of what?" Shinichi asked uncertainly. She could see his eyes from this distant, and was shocked to see that they were the same shade as hers.

"I've got a number too!" cue bullet.

"y-you do?"

"Yup!" he said happily, putting a foot up on the window sill. "1412, my dear Taneti-Kun." _1412?_ Cue bullet.

"They never give up, do they?" KID sighed again, then stepped out of the window, at which Shinichi thought she was going to die, till KID opened his hang glider, catching a breeze, and flying off, hopefully to a new live for Shinichi.

**A/N:**

**This is loosely based off 'Tangled', and I won't explain Shinichi's live story till later on. **

**Do ya think we could maybe reach 10 reviews, seeing as how this is my first serious story I'm posting? **


	2. Pidgin

Shinichi really didn't like this whole 'escape by hang glider' thing, but she wasn't going to let KID know that.

"So, Taneti-kun, do you have a name?" Shinichi let out a little shrike when KID swooped down, wrapping her arms around his neck. KID started to laugh, and then stopped when Shinichi shot him a death glare.

"Ya." She grumbled. "Kudo. Shinichi Kudo." KID tried her name for himself, smiling after words.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" The thief looked down at Shinichi, his monocle flashing in the moonlight.

"Name. What's your real name?" Shinichi asked again, looking a little shy of pissed off. KID grinned, and then landed on the balcony to his house.

"That, my dear, is very privileged information." He put Shinichi down, handing her her book, and then led her inside.

"Now." KID stopped in front of a black couch. "You sit here, while I change, and get you some new clothes to wear." Shinichi looked down at her own cloths, which constituted of only an extremely large and baggy tee shirt. She nodded, and then sat down, watching KID make his way up the stairs.

KID had changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans and placed Pandora in a box, then pocketed it. He then went about rummaging thru his closet. He pulled out a teal shirt, which was a little small on him, then felt his eye twitch when he came across a pair of his mom's skinny jeans. _Why the hell are these in here?_ He though, pulling them out. They looked to be about Shinichi's size, so he swung them over his shoulder with the shirt, grabbed a base ball cap off his dresser and pulling it low over his eyes, left the room. When he came back down stairs, Shinichi was curled up on the couch, reading.

"Here." She didn't even look up from her book when KID threw the cloths, but caught them none the less. She finished the paragraph she was on, then slammed the book shut and went into a separate room.

Shinichi took off the old shirt, and pulled on the pants. _There not too bad._ She thought, letting the teal shirt slide over her head. It was a little baggy, but, Shinichi decided, it looked good on her. She then picked up the old shirt, and, not knowing what else to do with it, threw it into a wastebasket in the room. When she emerged, KID was on the couch, holding a brush.

"You're not cutting it." Shinichi said automatically. KID looked at her startled, and then said.

"I wasn't going to."

"You weren't?"

"No." still not completely satisfied with the thief's answer, Shinichi went and sat on the couch anyway. After a very painful hour and a half for Shinichi, she and KID managed to get all the knots out of her hair, and were now in the process of braiding it. It seemed to be a minor miracle that the Kaito KID could braid hair,_ But then again_ Shinichi thought._ He is a magician._

"And done!" KID said happily, tying the last hair tie. Shinichi let out a relived sigh, falling back onto the couch, and then jumped back up as her stomach growled.

"How often did they feed you?" KID asked upon hearing Shinichi's cry for food.

"Um…just breakfast and dinner." KID's eyes narrowed.

"How much did they feed you?"

"J-just leftovers…"

"Kitchen now!" KID was pointing to said room.

"Its fine really." Cue stomach growl. When Shinichi still refused to go, KID picked her up again, and carried a screaming Shinichi to the kitchen. He then set her on the counter, and started pulling random ingredients out of cupboards and off shelves. KID ignored all of Shinichi's protests, finally setting a plate of pancakes on the counter.

"Eat." He ordered. Shinichi, finally letting her hunger get the best of her, obeyed. When half of the pancakes were gone, KID asked

"So, Shi-chan, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Shinichi swallowed her mouthful, and then said in a perfect imitation of the thief.

"That's privileged information." KID blinked. Forget about the snappy comment.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"My-my voice!?"

"Oh." Shinichi swallowed another mouthful, and then pulled a bow tie out of her pocket. "Voice transmitter."

"Where did you get it?" KID was looking at it like it was a god.

"A family friend made it for me before I got kid-" Shinichi looked away from KID. He stopped goggling at the bow tie, and then smiled at her.

"Finish that, and then get some sleep OK?" Shinichi nodded.

After a furious fight over who would get the bed, Shinichi finally caved in and was now guiltily lying in KID's bed while the thief himself was on the couch. She didn't like being taken care of, and she defiantly didn't like being a burden. She rolled over, and blinked at the pidgin sitting on the pillow. It cracked open one violet eye, let out a soft 'coo' and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Shinichi, not wanting to dwell on the pidgin thing, gently stroked its back.


	3. Flight

Shinichi woke up late.

Really late.

2 o' clock late.

Shinichi never got to sleep in, and she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

She wasn't a morning person after all.

She walked into the empty kitchen, still slightly groggy. Quickly locating a note pinned to the fridge.

_Morning Tantie-kun!_

_Breakfast is on the stove, milk and juice in the fridge._

_I, even being a famous phantom thief, still have to attend school, so I won't be back till 2-3:30. _

_Feel free to explore the house, and don't blow anything up._

_-KID (doodle)_

Shinichi put the note on the counter, and sure enough, sausage and scrambled eggs were still in the pan. Shinichi wasn't entirely sure if she could use a microwave, so uncertainly, pushed the buttons till it read a minute, and then pressed start.

Sausage and eggs didn't taste too bad heated up, and she slowly polished off the plate, silently thanking KID for leaving breakfast.

She wasn't sure she could actually cook either.

After taking care of her plate, moved back into KID's room, where she picked up the cloth's she wore yesterday, changed out of the oversized shirt the thief had lent her and into the cloths. The pigeon that was sleeping on the pillow last night flew up to her and nestled it's self in her hair.

Shinichi now had a pet…

The detective looked at the digital clock. She had an hour to kill.

Time to find some books.

KID had a fairly large book shelf in the living room, but it was mostly filled with books on magic.

She did however; find a fairly good collection of Arsene Lupin books.

Which included Arsene Lupin Vs. Sherlock Holmes.

When KID returned home, he was surprised to find Shinichi curled up in a plush chair, with one of his pigeon's on her head, reading and Arsene Lupin book.

And she looked adorable.

_What the hell am I thinking? _KID shook his head, and then made his way over to the detective.

"Hello Shin-chan!" He called happily. No response.

"Shin-chan?" She stirred slightly, but other than that, no physical response. KID then tapped her head, and she made a hand motion like one swatting a fly away.

_Huh._

KID paced back and forth for a minute or two, and then he smiled. He had an idea. An awful idea. A nasty, awful idea.

In a cloud of pink smoke, the book was taken from Shinichi's hands, and placed in a grinning KID's.

"What the?!" Shinichi looked up, a surprised expression on her face, which quickly changed into one of boredom. "Oh, your home."

KID couldn't help but pout.

"I've been at that awful place called a school, missing you the whole time, and all you say is your home?" KID whined in a childish voice. Shinichi blinked.

"Uh…welcome home?" KID deciding that was good enough, handed her back the book, and sat down on the chair next to her. How they both managed to fit confterbely was anybody's guess. Shinichi wasn't too upset by the thief's actions. She could finally get a good look at the thief.

And he could very well be her male counterpart.

"I'm having another heist tonight, so I'll be going again around 11." KID said, wrapping an arm around Shinichi's shoulder.

It felt kind of nice to have human contact.

"Oh, OK." Shinichi, not knowing what else to say, looked back down at the book, and started reading again.

**X**

OK, this was defiantly not cool.

KID had pulled off his heist just fine. Stole a couple gems that he would return to their rightful owners.

Only problem, member's from the BO decided to follow him.

_Shit._

KID had 3 options.

Lead them to Shinichi, and get them both captured.

Let them take him to save Shinichi.

Pray to God that he flew fast enough to get him and Shinichi out of there in time.

Why couldn't thing's just go his way?

KID deceiving to put his luck to the aliment test, took a sharp left, catching a nice flow of air. It speeds up his pace quite a bit, and after a while, managed to take a right, heading back to the house. He reached it in a little under 10 minutes and charged thru the door.

"I've got good news, and bad news." Shinichi looked up from her spot on the couch. KID continued. "Good news, I've got a few more gems that will be returned to proper owners."

"Then what's the bad news?" Shinichi asked, yelping when KID scooped her up off the couch.

"We have to leave, now." Shinichi's eyes widened in shock. _There was no way…_

"Mind your head." KID took a running start tword's the window, which was open, thank god, then jumped out just as the door burst open and members of the organization flooded the house. Shinichi tighten her grip on KID as they plumbed downwards, her stomach doing a flip flop when the hang glider snapped open, catching the wind.

"What did you do?!" Shinichi asked when the house was no longer in sight.

"I didn't do anything," KID scoffed. "The idiot's in black decided to follow me." Shinichi felt a jolt of panic run thru her body. If they followed KID then…

_NO! I will not go on panic mode! _She told herself firmly.

"Where are we going?" Shinichi asked timidly.

"Don't know." KID replied honestly. If worst came to worst, he would just bunk at Hakuba's. The idiot brit could deal with it. He'd make him deal with it. "And Shin-chan," Shinichi looked back at the thief. "Call me Kaito."

**A/N:**

**Ahhhh! I'm so tired! –fall's over desk-**

**Im sorry I took so long to upload, I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter…it's only 3 page's too…AND I SPENT 3 HOURS ON IT!**

**Ah, whatever. Just don't be mad at me.**

**Oh, and with the Kaito getting the idea thing, I kinda took that from the Grinch, but, being to lazy , I didn't bother to make sure it was correct, so sorry if it's not.**

**I hope you like it…Follow, Favorite and Review please! **


End file.
